With a remarkable growth of digital technologies, a great variety of electronic devices, such as a smart phone, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet personal computer (PC), a wearable device, and the like, which have the ability to allow communication and process information are increasingly popularized in these days.
Such electronic devices become thinner gradually and have a larger-sized display screen, thus requiring a strong housing or body. In order to guarantee the rigidity of the electronic device and also offer an elegant appearance, the housing of the electronic device is often made of metal or the like.
Meanwhile, the electronic device tends to support various radio frequency (RF) bands. For supporting various RF bands in the electronic device having a limited size, new antenna technique such as a metal frame segmented structure in which a metal housing itself is utilized as an antenna is now used.
However, due to a limited size of the electronic device, an antenna using only a segmented metal frame often has difficulty in guaranteeing the bandwidth of a communication band. Additionally, trying to guarantee the bandwidth by shifting a resonance frequency between antennas through a switch or the like causes a serious degradation of antenna radiation efficiency due to unintended coupling of antennas.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.